Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Every day, people use their computing devices to create, view, access, and/or interact with various types of content and information, especially as computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. In some cases, users can use their computing devices to communicate. For example, a user can connect a computing device to a cellular or other communicational network to conduct a telephone call, engage in text messaging, and/or make a video call using the computing device. In some cases, the user can use the computing device to access network resources. For example, the user can connect the computing device to a communicational network configured to provide Internet connectivity and then use the computing device to access various online resources. Moreover, in some cases, the user can use the computing device for navigational purposes. In one example, using the computing device, the user can run an application that utilizes a Global Positioning System (GPS) to provide turn-by-turn driving directions. In these above-mentioned and other cases, there must be one or more antennas in the computing device to facilitate the communication of data. However, spatial limitations, bandwidth requirements, and other concerns can create challenges for antenna design and operation in computing devices.